Howel in the Night
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Atmos is taken over by supernatruals and Aerrow is bit by one. Once they realise Aerrow is dangerous, they lead Aerrow through the forest to the laeader of Atmos, Dark Ace. But Aerrow refuses the treatment and flees. He must be found before he kills all.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

The wolves howled and the gravel crunched under his feet. He was out patrolling. Red hair flopped and twirled in the wind, green eyes surviving the area. He pulled his jacket tighter as the wind howled. Every second the wind became colder and more brutal.

"Why did I have to agree to patrol tonight?" the red head asked himself.

"Maybe it's because you dared to face the wind." A male voice said from within the trees.

The red head spun around looking back into the trees, squinting through the wind and rain that now had started falling.

"Who's there!" the man called out as best he could.

"Me."

The voice sounded closer and clearer.

"Hello?"

"I'm surprised, Aerrow. Maybe you are naïve."

Aerrow soon recognized the voice, or he thought he did, and spun around, but still to find nothing.

"Cut it out Finn. You know I hate when you do things like this." Aerrow said into the dark night.

''I wish I could say I was Finn, but Aerrow, I'm a supernatural.''

"Then who are you?!" Aerrow yelled into the wind, rain and forest.

"I'm a Lycan."

Aerrow spun around, only to be hit over the head and knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm worried." A blond haired female said looking out of the house at the rain and wind. "Someone should have gone with him."

"It's okay Domino. Aerrow can take care of himself." A midnight blue haired female said.

"In this weather? Even Dark Ace, himself, probably wouldn't make it and he's the greatest Vampire out there." Domino stressed sitting on the couch to the side of the window, but her blue and green eyes, still watching the outside.

"Dom. Aerrow's a ninth degree Sky Knight, soon to be tenth. You know that's so close to being the highest ranking Sky Knight. You know he wants to be the same ranking as his father, before he was murdered." A blond male said sitting beside Domino resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. And to be a tenth degree Sky Knight then he has to know how to survive the most dangerous weather." The female said again.

"Thanks Piper and Finn, but I just don't think telling me his degree is going to help me relax.

"In other words. Aerrow will be just fi…."

"Don't say fine, because he's limping down the path!" Domino screamed jumping up from the chair.

Both her, Finn and Piper went out the front door into the rain and up to Aerrow, who was now on his knees form being so tired.

"Aerrow?" Domino asked, helping Finn to pull Aerrow to his feet.

"Buddy?" Finn asked.

"We better get him inside and out of this rain before he gets the cold or the flu."

Finn and Domino helped Aerrow into the house and set him on the couch as Piper closed the door behind them.

"Aerrow? Can you talk or even stand?" Finn asked.

"I barley can. it's a struggle for me to stand, but I can somewhat talk." he answered trying to keep his heavy eyelids open.

"Stay with us Aerrow. Piper what do we do? Aerrow looks like he might die." Domino asked fear and concern showing in her tone as she tried to hide the tears that were trying to come through.

"Domino. I'm going to be fine. I just need rest." Aerrow said standing.

He got up reluctantly from the comfy spot on the couch and took one step before he toppled to the floor.

"Aerrow." Domino said bending down and helping him to his feet again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room. In my bed. Also could I maybe go the bathroom and find some gauze."

"Why would you need that?" Domino asked steadying Aerrow.

"No reason, just let me go." Aerrow said trying to free himself from the tight grip on his arm and shoulder.

"You need gauze for…."

"Shut up and let me go." Aerrow practically shouted thrusting forward breaking the hold Domino had him.

Domino stumbled forward as Aerrow stormed away, obvious he got his balance back. Domino stood there shocked that Aerrow had actually told her to shut up.

"Domino?" Piper asked.

"What?" Domino asked slightly angry at Aerrow.

"Did you cut your hand or something?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have blood all over your palm."

Domino looked down and indeed there was blood on her palm.

"Weird." Domino said wiping her hand on her shirt, leaving a blood line.

"Then where did the blood come from?" Finn asked.

"Well, it appeared after Aerrow left the room…..the blood came from Aerrow." Piper said with a smile at her epiphany then fell she realized her own words.

"Where from Aerrow?" Domino asked.

"Remember when you grabbed Aerrow's arm? The blood came after he yanked away. Also he was asking for gauze. Gauze is only for a heavily bleeding wound. So Aerrow's arm is bleeding badly." Piper said.

The three of them looked at each other before rushing off to Aerrow's room.

"Aerrow opened this door now!" Finn slammed his fist against the door.

The three waited a moment before Aerrow called for them to come in. Finn opened the door, they walked in and saw Aerrow holding his arm that was wrapped in gauze and blood seeping through it.

"Aerrow, what happened?" Domino asked coming and sitting beside him.

"I don't remember. I only remember hearing someone and being hit over the head."

"Do you remember what the voice said or what the voice sounded like?"

"No. Only that it was a……I can't remember."

"Then do you remember what happened when you woke up?"

"I remember waking up in a cave in a pool of blood, and I was guessing it was mine. I stood up and was woozy, guessing from lose of blood. So I stumbled out of the cave and down the path. Then eventually you three found me on my knees in the rain close to the house."

"Well, where did the blood…"

Domino trailed off as she looked at Aerrow's arm. It was bleeding through the gauze and Aerrow looked woozy again.

"What happened to your arm?" Piper asked seeing Domino was to shocked to ask.

"I woke up and a chunk of my skin was missing." Aerrow answered covering the bleeding with his other hand.

"Let me see. Aerrow you might need stitches." Domino said moving Aerrow's hand and unwrapping the gauze.

Domino almost passed out when she saw there was a big chink of skin missing, leaving it bleeding and torn flesh still upon the wound.

"Aerrow, we need to get this checked out. What if it gets infected? What if something happens to you? You know all the infections that can transform you. Ever since the breakout in the crystal lab and that one Vampire, Lycan, Siren and all the rest of the one supernatural's got out, Atmos isn't safe anymore. Do you remember all that?" Domino asked catching Aerrow's eye.

"Yeah. I remember." Aerrow said.

Then that conversation triggered all their memories of that fateful day, when Atmos was changed forever.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_**Flashback**_

**It was a night like any other. The children were at home with their parents, getting ready for bed and listing to their parents read them stories. However, the only child out on the streets was and nowhere to go was, a young Aerrow. He was on the streets, sleeping in a card board box. The young man was seven at the time and he lost both his parents to a murder. **

**On the night he was walking around, scavenging for food. He was looking in a alley way when he heard a female scream coming from the other end of the ally. Aerrow looked up and saw a young Domino by the age of six. She was being beaten my a man and women by the age of thirty and thirty one. So Aerrow acted on impulse and ran to the girl. As she was about to get hit Aerrow, jumped in front of her and he got the punch in the stomach.**

"**Well, who are you? You seem to be a young fucking red head aren't you?" the women said slapping Aerrow across the face.**

**Aerrow's eyes filled with salty tears, but still protected the girl.**

"**He is determined not to let Domino die. How about we kill the red head instead?" the father asked.**

"**Kill me and let Domino live." Aerrow said in the best strong, brave voice he could muster.**

"**Brave little, bitch aren't you?"**

"**I'm a growing boy and I'm not a bitch. I know what all the swear words you say mean." Aerrow said the tears diminishing, but quick to come back as the man punched him in the chest and the women use a pocket knife to scratch his right cheek.**

"**Let's go dear. We can find more children to beat tomorrow." the man said kicking Aerrow's stomach again, before taking his wives' hand and walking away, leaving the children alone.**

**Domino looked at Aerrow, who looked right back at her.**

"**Are you okay?" she asked twirling her long wavy blond hair with her finger.**

"**I'm fine, are you?" Aerrow asked putting a hand on Domino's shoulder.**

"**I fine. Could I hug you?" Domino asked in shy manner.**

"**Yeah."**

**Domino hugged Aerrow and Aerrow returned the hug, but wincing a bit as the pain in his chest came back. After they pulled away Aerrow touched his cheek where he had been scratched. Of course there was blood, but not as much as he had expected.**

"**We need to find a bandied or something for that scratch."**

"**Not it's…."**

"**It might get infected." Domino interrupted. "Now follow me. I know friends who can help."**

"**Okay."**

**Aerrow followed Domino to a house that was a bit run down, but other wise a good looking house. Domino knocked on the front door and waited. Eventually the door opened and a female, with long blond hair and blue eyes was standing in the doorway.**

"**Domino? This is a surprise." the women said before she saw Aerrow shyly standing be behind Domino, looking down hands, folded behind his back. "And who are you?"**

"**I'm Aerrow." he said shyly looking up a bit.**

"**Why hello Aerrow. My name is Miss Aaron, but please call me Jane."**

"**Okay."**

"**Now come in you two."**

**Domino and Aerrow followed Jane into the house as Aerrow was greeted by a wonderful smelling house. It smelt of lavender and fresh food being baked in the kitchen.**

"**Now what happened to you?" Jane asked, getting Aerrow's attention back from his trance of smell.**

"**He was protecting me from my parents. They beat me again tonight, but he came and saved me." Domino answered for him.**

"**You are a brave young man. So I'm assuming that, that is where you got that scratch." Jane said, stroking Aerrow's left cheek.**

"**Uh huh." Aerrow said to shy to say anything else.**

"**But where are your parents Aerrow?"**

"**They were murdered." Aerrow said trying to force back the memory of them being killed.**

"**That's horrible. Come with me Aerrow. I'll find a band aid that we can put on your cheek."**

"**Okay."**

**Aerrow followed Jane through the house and up the stairs and to the bathroom. There she picked up Aerrow and set him on the counter and searched through the medicine cabinet. Finally, she found a box of band aid's. She picked out one with a rainbow of poke a dots.**

"**Here Aerrow." Jane said taking it out of the wrapper and placing it on the cut.**

"**Thank you." Aerrow said rubbing the band aid.**

"**You're welcome." she said picking Aerrow up and putting on the floor.**

**Aerrow smiled at the women, but Jane crouched down and felt Aerrow's torso and stomach.**

"**Aerrow, take off your shirt." **

"**Okay." Aerrow said unsure of the women again.**

**He took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Jane gasped in shock as she saw Aerrow was so skinny that you could see the bones in is chest, back, arms and his hips.**

"**My god. You're so skinny. Why is that?" She asked surprised.**

"**I've been living on the streets ever since I was five. So I barley eat. I've only found scraps in the dumpsters for three years." Aerrow explained holding his top in front of his chest, looking down and his feet.**

"**Then how are you so clean?"**

"**I take bathes in the lake, deep in the forest." **

"**Well, lets go back to the kitchen and you can have a nice home cooked meal, then after you can borrow some if my sons clothes, since yours are old and disgusting. What do you say?"**

"**I say, that be great." Aerrow said regaining trust in Jane.**

"**Good. Now, let's go eat."**

**Jane and Aerrow walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Aerrow stopped dead. There were two other kids, other then Domino and himself. A little Piper and a little Finn. The two new kids looked at Aerrow as Aerrow folded his hands behind his back and looked the floor.**

"**Aerrow, allow me to introduce you to my son and adopted daughter. Finn and Piper."**

"**Hi." the two children said at the same moment.**

"**Hi." Aerrow said quietly as if to himself.**

"**Aerrow, there is no need to be shy. You're among friends."**

"**Yeah Aerrow." Domino said coming up beside him.**

**Aerrow smiled and looked up. The two smiled back.**

**After dinner, Jane told Finn to help Aerrow find some clothes for him to wear.**

"**So…what do you like to wear" Finn asked opening the top drawer to his dresser as Aerrow sat on the bed swinging his feet back and forth, folding his hands in his lap.**

"**Jeans and a shirt." Aerrow simply said.**

"**Okay. Catch."**

**The moment Finn said, "Catch." Aerrow was hit in the face with clothes. Aerrow looked at Finn and the blond smirked as Aerrow rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to change.**

**Aerrow came out wearing a pair of some nice fitting blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, with a white skull, behind it fire. Aerrow put his old clothes in the hamper and walked down the stairs.**

"**Hello. Feeling better?" Jane asked crouching in front of Aerrow and putting a hand on his thin shoulder.**

"**Much. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome."**

**As Aerrow felt like he had a family again, a siren went off.**

"**What's that mom?" Finn asked walking into the room.**

"**I….."**

"**Attention people of Atmos." a voice called from outside. "There has been a break out at the crystal lab. The supernatural's have escaped. They are raging mad and prepared to devour all of our terra's and make them their own." **

"**Mom?" Piper asked.**

"**We have to get out of this house and away from this terra." Jane yelled as she grabbed Finn and Piper's hand and Finn grabbed Domino's hand as Piper grabbed Aerrow's and Jane pulled them from the house to be stopped by a man who looked like a wolf. He had fur all over him, piercing blue eyes, sharp teeth, drooling mouth mixed with blood as his claws were dug into a lifeless corpse. The eyes of the creature looked up and stared straight **

**into Jane's nervous blue eyes. **

"**Run kids." Jade whispered to the children behind her.**

"**But…." Finn and Piper protested.**

"**Go!" Jane yelled causing the creature to charge at her.**

**It tackled Jane and slit her throat. Finn, Piper and Domino were all almost in tears, but Aerrow saw his own mother on the ground. She died by having her throat slit.**

"**Let's get out of here, before it comes for us." Aerrow said pushing the three in the opposite direction of the creature. **

**So they did. They ran and ran, but the creature was chasing them. They kept running, until they were caught in a dead end.**

"**We're going to die." Finn sobbed as all of the huddled into one big group.**

"**No we're not." Aerrow said standing up and in front of them.**

"**What are you doing Aerrow? It'll kill you to." Domino said grabbing his arm.**

"**I might, but I refuse to let you guys die." Aerrow said ripping out of Domino's grasp. "Kill me, but spare my friends." Aerrow said putting his arms out in a defensive position. **

**The creature lunged for Aerrow, but stopped short. Aerrow opened his eyes from closing them and saw the creature had his head down in a bow. Aerrow was confused as he looked at the creature.**

"**Go away." Aerrow said quietly, but the creature seemed to here as he reared his head and howled to the moon, before running off and claiming it's next victim.**

"**Whoo. Wait a go Aerrow." Finn cheered jumping up and punching his fist in the air.**

"**Yeah. That was awesome." Piper agreed.**

**Aerrow blushed and looked to the ground, his folded behind his back.**

"**What did you do?" Domino asked.**

"**I don't know." Aerrow answered looking up into the blue eyes of Domino….**

_**End of Flashback**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"We all remember how it happened. It killed our mother." Piper said hanging her head low.

"Hey. She's probably watching over us right now." Finn said putting his arm around his sister.

"You might be right for once." Piper said lifting her head up and smiling.

Aerrow smiled and re-wrapped his arm up.

"Well, at least we now know it was a Lycan that killed her." Aerrow said putting pressure on the gauze and wound.

"Uh huh. Now Aerrow lets get you out of those wet clothes and why don't you go and take a shower to warm yourself up. I'm sure your arm is nothing to do with a supernatural." Domino said helping Aerrow stand and walking him over to the bathroom.

"Won't you join me?" Aerrow asked taking her hands.

"I would, but….actually I would, love to join you in a nice hot shower." Domino answered pecking his cheek. "And thanks for saving me that night fifteen years ago."

"If I didn't then you might have died." Aerrow said lightly squeezing her hands. "Now how about that shower."

"I'll turn the water on as you get naked."

"Good deal."

Domino smiled and reached into the shower and turned the tap. Testing the water, making sure it wasn't hot nor cold, but the right tempter. As she stood up, she felt Aerrow's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. Domino turned around and was memorized by Aerrow's naked body. He had a cream color skin, that made his emerald eyes stand out and his red tousled hair, even more tousled from the wind. Domino's eyes wandered all over his perfect body that had only two flaws. The light red thin scar line on his right cheek and the gauze.

"Am I the only one that is going to be naked?" Aerrow asked.

"No. I will too."

Domino broke out of his embrace and stripped her self of her clothes, throwing them with Aerrow's in a pile.

"Ah. I love your body." Aerrow said wrapping his one arm around her waist as his one hand grabbed her left breast, but Domino playfully slapped his hand away.

"Shower first then I might let you fuck me."

Aerrow smirked and stepped aside allowing Domino to step in first, which she did. Once she was in Aerrow stepped in and closed the shower curtain.

"Hand me the soap. I want to wash your body." Domino said placing her hand on his chest.

"Alright."

Aerrow reached over and handed her the liquid pink soap. Domino popped open the top and poured it along Aerrow's chest. Setting the closed bottle on the ledge she started to rub the soap around Aerrow's body. Slowly as she loved the feel of his muscles under her touch. She eventually got to his lower body and took his length, washing the soap up and down. Aerrow moaned a bit as he put his hands on Domino's breasts squeezing them lightly. Domino stopped and pushed her body close to Aerrow's own.

"I love you Aerrow." she whispered putting her hands on Aerrow's chest.

"I love you too."

Aerrow took his hands away, only to wrap them around Domino. It was all calm, until Piper screamed and they heard a loud crash and a howl. The two looked at each other before hoping out of the shower, taking two towels off the counter, Aerrow wrapping his around his waist, Domino wrapping hers around her body and they ran out to see Finn lying on the ground upper body propped up by his elbows, breathing heavily looking at the open door, as Piper was standing almost directly behind him looking terrified.

"What happened?" Domino asked walking up to Piper and staring where she was staring.

"L-Lycan." Piper stuttered before she fainted into Aerrow's arms, catching her.

"What did she mean Lycan?" Domino asked walking to the door and closing. "Finn. Do you have an answer. Me and Aerrow were about to get intimate."

"Me and Piper were enjoying dinner, meat, when a Lycan came crashing through the front door. When Piper suggested to go grab you and Aerrow, it howled and left into the wind rain and darkness." Finn answered calming his breathing and standing up.

"Well, why don't we all go to bed and we can be well rested." Aerrow said shifting Piper in his arms.

"Good idea. Finn take Piper from Aerrow's arms and bring her to her room." Domino said.

"Good idea." Finn said.

Finn took Piper from Aerrow's arms and walked down the hall, leaving Aerrow and Domino alone.

"I'm actually kind of tired." Domino said stretching. "Could you carry me?"

"I think I could do that." Aerrow said sweeping Domino into his arms.

Aerrow carried Domino into the room down the hall to the right. Kicking the door open he settled Domino down on the bed. Aerrow untied the blanket around Domino, slid it off and through it to the ground, as Domino reached up and untied the blanket from Aerrow's waist, and let it fall to the ground.

"Could we, perhaps, have sex now?" Aerrow asked crawling on top of Domino's body.

"Hmmm…..no."

Domino pushed Aerrow off her and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why?" Aerrow asked disappointed and looking at Domino's chest.

"Because, I said I was tired and I meant it." Domino said grabbing Aerrow's chin and pulling it to look at her.

"Fine."

Aerrow unwrapped his arms from Domino, reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the folded blanket over top of them, before wrapping his arms around Domino again.

"Good night, my horn dog." Domino teased before kissing his cheek.

"Good night my angel." Aerrow replied kissing Domino on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Domino snuggled closer and drifted off into darkness as did Aerrow, but he was trying to ignore the odd feeling his wounded arm had.

The next morning Finn woke up, stretched and looked over to the other bed, where his sister was sleeping.

Remembering the events of last night, Finn stood, changed into his normal attire, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, a black and red striped long sleeved shirt and white sneakers, slowly fading grey, and went to the entrance way of the house. There, he turned to the door and looked at it to make sure it was still on the hinges properly.

"What are you doing?"

Finn turned around and saw Aerrow wearing his long sleeved white button down shirt that still had the blood stain on it form the wound, same pants as Finn and black runners.

"Making sure the door was on tight and secure. You know. What happened last night." Finn answered turning away from Aerrow and looking at the hinges.

"Is it?"

"Looks like it."

"Good." Aerrow sat on the couch, "But what happened last night? Why would a Lycan come here? And why would it leave as quickly as it came?"

"God knows why. But at least he didn't do any damage."

"Yeah. That's good. It's also good you and Piper didn't get hurt."

Finn nodded in agreement.

Quiet stretched between the two, before Aerrow began scratching the gauze above the wound.

"Aerrow don't do that." Finn said grabbing Aerrow's hand and putting it back on his lap.

"I can't help it. It's so fucking itchy.'' Aerrow complained having the impulse to scratch again.

"Well, let's look at your arm and see how it is today."

Finn took Aerrow's arm and unwrapped the gauze to see there was no wound at all. There was just a thin red line, but it was fading fast.

"Wow. You can heal, like really quickly dude."

"That's quite odd Finn. I shouldn't heal this fast. A whole chunk of skin was missing. That would probably take a month or so to heal and not just over night." Aerrow said concern showing in his voice.

"Calm down. Maybe you developed super human healing over night." Finn joked.

"Not funny Finn."

"Well, who knows why?"

"I don't know. Okay, calm down Aerrow. You are not going to turn into a creature belonging into the supernatural's. You are still you. No matter what." Aerrow said to himself."

"That might be going over bored buddy."

"I hope so."

Once more, silence stretched between the two, but this time it was a awkward silence.

"What are you two doing?"

Finn and Aerrow looked up and saw Domino walk in wearing, light blue skinny jeans, a strapless white top and high heels.

"We were talking, but it ended in silence." Finn answered admiring Domino's body.

Aerrow nudged Finn's arm and looked at him with the evil eye.

"Pervert." Aerrow muttered.

"I can't help that she's hot."

"I know. But that's my _girlfriend_ you are talking about."

"Hello. Still in the room." Domino said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Finn said crossing his arms.

"And yes Finn, you are a pervert. I'm dating my honey bunny Aerrow." Domino said sitting on Aerrow's lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aerrow said before kissing her.

"I walk in and see you two kissing. A nice morning present."

"Sorry Piper." Aerrow said.

Piper was wearing a white mini skirt, a long sleeved black top and knee length high heels.

"No problem. So Aerrow, how's your arm?"

"It's…um…well….."

"It's healed." Finn blurted out.

"It…did?" both Piper and Domino asked.

Aerrow nodded and looked out the window at the still raining and dark outside.

"But, that's not right. It shouldn't heal that fast." Piper said looking at the unwrapped gauze, around what was left of the wound.

"I know. That's why I'm scared." Aerrow whispered.

"We need to see…." Domino trailed off as she realised what name she was about to say.

"You don't mean." Piper said.

"Him?" Finn asked.

"Yes. We need to go and see Dark Ace. He might be able to help us understand why my wound healed so fast." Aerrow said.

"Exactly. We should head out today." Piper said.

"Why today?" Domino asked facing Piper's orange eyes.

"Because, the quicker we know why, the better."

"But it's dangerous out there."

"We'll have Aerrow the Sky Knight with us. We all remember how hard it was for Aerrow to become one and get so high on the Sky Knight rank….."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Flashback _

Seven years later, after the attack and the death of Jane, two fourteen year olds Aerrow and Finn and two thirteen year olds Piper and Domino, were sneaking around and trying not to disturb the supernatural's that ruled Atmos. The only safe place was the Sky Knight building on Atmosia. The four were trying to make it over there without getting killed.

"How much farther?" Finn complained slouching forward.

"You asked that almost two minutes ago." Piper answered him.

"Shhh. Aerrow's trying to find us a way past the Sirens sleeping. We don't need any illusions distracting us." Domino whispered.

"Sorry." the siblings whispered.

Domino smiled, before she turned her attention back to Aerrow who was stepping in between two sleeping Sirens.

Then Finn had to sneeze. All the Sirens woke up and looked at Aerrow who was just about to take a step.

"Well…I think I best be going now." Aerrow said slowly backing away form them.

"Get him!" one Siren hissed.

Before Aerrow new it he was engulfed with illusions and Sirens floating around him.

"Nice going Finn." Piper scolded.

"Not my fault I had to sneeze." Finn protested.

"Stop arguing. We need to help Aerrow." Domino said.

"Sorry…again." they said.

"Okay think, what distracts a Siren?" Finn asked.

"To defeat a Siren you need to beat the illusions…Aerrow. Don't listen to it. Defeat it!" Piper called.

Aerrow shook his head and saw only one illusion, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He saw his friends dying at his hands. He saw him, as a Lycan, ripping and tearing their flesh from bone, as blood splattered everywhere and their cries of pain, flooding his ears. Two down one to go. He leaped over the body of Piper and pounced on Domino, who was trying to run away.

"Aerrow, please. Don't do this. I love you." Domino pleaded tears spilling down her cheeks.

Aerrow paused for a moment but did nothing more, for he couldn't. He felt a silver knife jab through his back and out through his chest. Aerrow fell over and saw the last thing of his life, his lover run into the arms of another man.

Aerrow stared in horror at the illusion.

"No! I would never to that! Or become that!" Aerrow yelled dropping to his knees.

Aerrow put his hands up to his face and cried. He felt the Sirens around him closing in on him, but then felt them disappear. He opened his eyes and saw Domino standing before him.

"Domino?" Aerrow asked silently.

"Yes?"

"You're alive."

"Yes why…"

Domino couldn't complete what she was going to say as Aerrow jumped up and pressed his lips to hers. Domino jerked but quickly gave in as his lips were to tempting to give up. Slowly their lips pulled away, as they looked into each others eyes and blushed.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps this my be the right time for me to say I love you." Aerrow said blushing even redder.

"I love you too."

Aerrow smiled and was about to kiss Domino again when the sound of growling was heard. Aerrow looked at Domino's horrified face, before he, himself, turned around and was a whole pack of Lycans.

"Run!" Piper yelled.

"No. Stand your ground. Let them come and we'll show them how tuff, Ly…humans can be." Aerrow screwed up on the last word.

So the Lycans came and attacked but once more, stopped short in front of Aerrow.

"Leave us alone. Go back into the trees Lycans. Find someone else to feed on, because tonight we are nobodies feast." Aerrow said, power hung around them all.

The Lycans howled, before darting off back into the dark forest.

"Nice one Aerrow." Domino said.

"Yeah. It's like the Lycans look up to you as a master." Piper said

"I know it's weird but…look!" Aerrow pointed through the trees.

Squinting they all could see the Sky Knight building.

"Yes. Were going to make it." Finn cheered.

"Well why are we just standing here? Lets go." Domino said.

"Wait. What if any other creature comes after us?" Piper said sounding more then worried.

"Aerrow will protect us." Finn said reassuring his sister.

"Alright." she said sounding a little better.

"Let's go." Domino said again.

They all ran through the woods, only stopping for a break here and there. But Aerrow never seemed to get tired. He never huffed or puffed he just would run and run and run.

Finally reaching the Sky Knight building, they paused.

"Would they allow us in?" Domino asked.

"They should. The Sky Knights are helpful, so they should." Aerrow said.

Aerrow walked forward and stopped, admiring the big doors. He gulped before he knocked and the doors opened a crack.

"Are you human?" the council member asked through the crack in the doors.

"Yes. Very." Piper said.

"Then get in."

The doors shut, then reopening fully, before closing once the four rushed in.

"Thank you." Domino said.

"You're welcome. This is the safest place on Atmos now."

All was quiet, except for the sound of breathing.

"I want to be a Sky Knight." Aerrow said breaking the silence.

"You? A Sky Knight? Aren't you a little young?" the council member said.

"Maybe. But I'm a good fighter, loyal and I would fight for justice."

"Yeah. He saved us from a whole pack of Lycans." Finn said.

"Interesting. But you need to go through a test. It's not easy."

"I don't care. Put me through it."

"Alright. Follow me."

The member led Aerrow to a room in the back of the council building. Inside was full of test dummies and other things that would test anybody on wits, fearlessness and strength.

"Complete this course within ten minutes and we'll see if you are fit to be a Sky Knight."

"Alright."

"Okay. Go."

Aerrow rushed into the test, destroying every dummy, jumping every pit, avoiding every pillar trying to crush him. He came out with only a minute to spare.

"How was that?" he asked, wiping sweat away from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Very good. Most people end up dying or not completing the course in time. But you pass." the member said.

"Yes." Aerrow said jumping in the air and doing a back flip.

"No need to show off." Finn said crossing his arms.

"Sorry." Aerrow said sheepishly.

"Finn, be happy. Aerrow's a Sky Knight." Domino said throwing herself into Aerrow's arms.

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down at hers.

"What do we do now?" Piper asked breaking the trance Aerrow and Domino had.

"I sign him up as a Sky Knight. Now, what is your name, young sir?" the member asked walking to his podium and grabbing a book and pen.

"It's a long name." Aerrow said.

"Tell me all of it."

"Steffon Cody Aerrow Nomaice."

"I didn't know your first name was Steffon." Finn said.

"It is. I don't like using it so I use my second middle name, Aerrow."

Domino looked him up and down.

"You look like a Steffon." she said.

"I hate it. It sounds to prince like." Finn said nudging Aerrow's shoulder

"Maybe he is a prince." Domino said doing a curtsy.

"I have no royalty in my family tree." Aerrow said bowing.

"Oh. Damn. I like me some prince. He can buy me lots of nice things." Domino said pretending to be disappointed.

Aerrow laughed and started to tickle her.

"Aerrow stop. Stop." Domino laughed.

Aerrow stopped and put his arms around Domino resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How old are you? The minimal age is eighteen."

They all paused.

"Umm…fourteen." Aerrow said.

The book snapped shut.

"You are to young."

"Hey. I beat the test with a minute to spare. I didn't get a scratch or anything on me. I'm willing to fight the supernatural's and kill them. Most people don't have the courage to. Well I do. I'm willing to save my home. I'm willing to save Atmos." Aerrow said standing strong and making his voice sound older then he was. He walked in front of the podium and looked the member in the eye.

"Perhaps. If you are able to make a speech like that. Then maybe you are Sky Knight material."

"Really? I can be a Sky Knight? An official Sky Knight?" Aerrow asked sounding cheery.

"Yes. You can be an official Sky Knight."

"He reminds me of Aaron."

Aerrow and the rest of them turned around and saw a dark figure walk to Aerrow. His blood red eyes, looking deep into Aerrow's emeralds. His pale skin, standing out in the dimly lit room and his jet black raven like hair looked so smooth and soft.

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked a little frightened by the man.

He could tell he was a vampire, but he didn't know what kind.

"He is Dark Ace. The ruler of Atmos now. What do you need my lord?" the council member asked falling to his knees.

"I was here to ask if you're ready to surrender and give up trying to take back Atmos." his voice was hypnotic and dreamy. The girls wanted to listen to it all day.

"Never. There will always be a resistance against the horrid supernatural's." Aerrow said.

Dark Ace laughed. His dark laughter filled the room.

"A kid is speaking for the council. What has happened to the mighty Sky Knights?"

Aerrow got mad.

"I'm not a fucking kid! I'm a teenager! You're just a fucking ass bag who doesn't know when to give up! I bet your scared of loosing Atmos! Well news flash. You are going to!" Aerrow yelled.

It was all quiet as Aerrow calmed down. The he remembered he said Aaron.

"Who's Aaron?" Aerrow asked, now calm, but still a bit upset.

"Aaron. He was a Sky Knight. He had a speech much like yours. He stood up for what he believed in. But once the council found out he was Lycan, they had his head chopped off."

"How did you know him?" Piper asked intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

"Me and him were friends, back in the day. I knew he was a Lycan and he knew I was a vampire. No one knew that we belonged to the Creatures. The true name for what we supernatural's are called. Anyway. Everyone thought I was a kid with a rare skin disorder, sharpened my teeth and I rubbed my eyes to much to make them red. Aaron was good at keeping his Lycan side hidden. But when they found out he was a Lycan, he thought I told them, so before he died he said he'd take his revenge on me. He said he send his son after me. But his son ate or killed his mother and step father. He never came after me."

"Wow. That's some history." Finn said.

"To this day, I'm still waiting for his revenge to come, but it never does. Anyway. I came here to see if you would give up. But you won't so I'll leave and be back with more then just myself. Blessed be." he said.

He kissed Domino's and Piper's hand, before walking out the door.

"He's so hot." the girls sighed.

"I think he's ignorant." Aerrow said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. He thinks he's so important and flirty. I hate him." Finn said following Aerrow's actions.

"You never know. Maybe we'll need his help one day." Piper said.

"I doubt it." Finn said……

_End Of Flashback_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Well, you were wrong. We do need Dark Ace's help." Piper said to Finn.

"I don't see why. Are we sure Aerrow's a Creature?" Finn asked avoiding the option of seeing Dark Ace.

"Humans don't heal that fast. Lycans heal quite instantly."

"So we should head out now. Like you said. The faster the better." Domino said standing and pulling Aerrow to his feet. "We can leave the gauze off, since the wound has healed."

Aerrow took the gauze away and through it in the garbage.

"Okay. Let's go." Aerrow said.

They grabbed their black, long rain coats and headed out the door, closing it behind them.

Rain poured and wind blew furiously across their skin, leaving cold, wet marks on there skin.

"I'm scared. it's so dark and cold out." Domino complained.

Aerrow brought her close.

"It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt us. I'll make sure of it."

He led the group farther and farther away from the house, walking deeper into the woods.

Wolves were howling and the screeching of vampire bats. Domino held Aerrow close, as Piper and Finn comforted each other.

"We are going to die." Finn mumbled.

"We're going to live." Domino reassured him, "Right, Aerrow?"

Aerrow said nothing he just looked straight ignoring her.

"Right Aerrow?" Domino asked again.

"I can't promise you, we'll live."

"But you said you wouldn't let anything hurt us." Piper said.

"True. But I didn't say anything about dying."

Aerrow walked faster biting his lower lip. Domino could tell that was a sign of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"If I turn into a Lycan I might kill you all." Aerrow said to her, quietly making sure Piper and Finn didn't hear, "The sirens showed me a illusion, that I was a Lycan and I killed all of you, but Dark Ace killed me and the last thing I saw was you running into his arms…..it felt more like a vision." Aerrow said the last part to himself.

"Aerrow, you wouldn't hurt us." Domino said kissing his cheek.

"I didn't say hurt I said _kill_ you." Aerrow said brushing her off and walking faster, so he was walking alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Finn asked.

"I don't know."

They kept walking until the moon came up and the stars shined, bright and clear.

"Aerrow, were tired. Can we rest now?" Finn asked.

"Yes. You'll sleep in the clearing over there. I'll keep watch." Aerrow said walking to the clearing and gathering small sticks.

"Don't you need to sleep?" Piper asked.

"No. You three need more sleep."

"Alright."

The three sat around a little fire Aerrow made with sticks and two rocks, creating a spark to create the flames.

The three of them fell asleep as Aerrow watched them.

"I'm sorry Domino. I love you and I would never hurt or kill you, but if I become a Lycan, then I might. I'm sorry for what I'm becoming." Aerrow whispered to her, before kissing her cheek, causing her to smile.

"I love you too, Aerrow." Domino said in her sleep.

Aerrow sighed and sat on the ground, cross-legged, closing his eyes and imagining what life would be like as a Creature.

Soon he felt tired, but tried to keep his eyes open. But he fell on his back and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Finn woke and saw everyone was still sleeping. The morning was raining and still no sun, but the wind had died down a bit. Finn stood and walked to Aerrow, shaking him so he would wake up.

"Meh." Aerrow said slapping Finn's hand away.

"Aerrow, wake up. It's morning."

"Oh, fine." Aerrow opened his eyes and Finn gasped in shock.

"What?"

"Your eyes. Their different."

Aerrow's eyes, were a bright, piercing, green.

"Get me something to look at them with."

"Here."

Finn handed him a portable mirror in his pocket. Aerrow looked at him then rolled his eyes, as he opened the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw that the were indeed different.

"Wow." Aerrow said.

"Yeah."

Aerrow closed the mirror and handed it back to Finn, which he grabbed and put it back in his pocket.

"You're changing quickly." Finn said backing up.

"Don't be scared Finn. The last thing I need is all of you fearing me, when I need friends the most."

Finn bit his bottom lip and kept backing away. Aerrow stood and looked angry.

"Fine. If you won't stick by me. Then maybe it would be best if I left you all. I'll go to Dark Ace, myself."

"Aerrow I…."

"Shut up! I stuck by you with everything! Now when I need friends, you abandon me….just…allow me to leave. You guys can go back. I don't care anymore."

Aerrow turned and left into the dark forest.

Domino woke up to Aerrow yelling and him walking off, as Finn stood there shocked.

"Finn? Where's Aerrow going?" she asked waving a hand in front of Finn getting his attention.

"Aerrow. He quickly his changing and I was afraid so I back away and he yelled at me. But at least he said we could go back home."

Domino slapped Finn across the face leaving a red spot.

"What was that for?" Finn asked rubbing his cheek.

"You are supposed to support Aerrow. Not treat him like he's going to kill you. Now, whether you like it or not. I'm looking for Aerrow."

With that, Domino left and went the direction Aerrow went in.

Aerrow walked far enough to see a hill with a big mansion on it, at the bottom of the hill, was what was left of the old Sky Knight council building. He ran his had along the side and remembered what happened to it….


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Flashback_

More years past as the males were nineteen and the females in their small group of four, were eighteen. They were coming back from going to Tropica to beat the massive sea monsters crawling out of the lake.

"That was the best mission ever." Piper cheered.

"Yeah it was." Finn agreed swinging the cross bow over his shoulder.

"We got to go swimming." Domino said kissing Aerrow's cheek.

"Yeah. You in a bikini. Best mission ever." Aerrow replied picking her up bridal style and carrying her.

They walked into the council building.

"Any new missions for us?" Aerrow asked putting Domino down to her feet.

"One. But it's not fully a mission yet." the member said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Well, the Creatures have made a new camp on the….."

"Eastern side of Blizzaris. Another terra we took control of."

Their heads snapped towards Dark Ace, as thousands, millions of Creatures were behind him.

Finn shot an arrow at him, but he caught it and snapped it in two, dropping it to the ground.

"We gave you four times, through the years to give up and yet you still are still tying to free Atmos from us. Well, we are tired of negotiating and warning you. Now we attack and kill all of you."

"No! You can't. We don't have a fighting chance. You have more Creatures, then we do humans. Give us a break…please." Aerrow said folding his hands together.

Dark Ace laughed, but pointed a finger to Aerrow.

"Come here." he ordered.

Domino had worry in her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not going to him, are you?" she whispered.

"I have to."

Aerrow kissed her and walked to Dark Ace, standing right in front of him. Dark Ace was slightly taller so Aerrow, had to look up a bit.

"Y-yes?"

Aerrow gulped and kissed his life goodbye.

Dark Ace grabbed his chin and looked him straight in the eyes. He bent Aerrow's head to the side, pulled down his collar, showing the neck and kissed it.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked, sounding more then confused.

Aerrow realised that he was now sucking on his neck, leaving a permanent red spot on his neck.

Ace smiled and brought his mouth away. Ace then brought his fangs down harshly on Aerrow's neck, injecting a poison form his fangs into Aerrow's neck, causing Aerrow to go limp in Dark Ace's arms.

"Aerrow!" Domino screamed running to help him, but being stopped as two Creatures held her back. "let me go you son of bitches! Aerrow!" Domino screamed.

Dark Ace laughed and through Aerrow across the room, his limp body hitting the wall then floor, with a sickening, _crunch_. Surely he broke his arm, since it was bent the wrong way.

"Now. Give up or will we have to take this place from you?" Dark Ace asked walking to the member.

"You're going to have to take it from us." the member said looking Dark Ace in the blood red eye, which held anger.

"I was hoping you would say that. Attack!"

The Creatures obeyed Dark Ace and flooded in, attacking everyone.

Dark Ace, killed the member by stabbing him thousands of times and laughing as the blood sprayed out, splattering on Dark Ace's face and body. Once he had enough, he let the body drop and turned to Domino, who was behind him, holding a stake.

"Um…." she said, seeing the blood and his smirk of evil.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead."

He spread his arms out, welcoming death, but Domino was to afraid to do it. She dropped the stake and ran to Aerrow's body, holding his head and crying, for they were loosing.

"Aerrow. Wake up. We need your skills, we need your voice. Hell, we just need you." Domino sobbed.

She spun around quickly as laughing was heard, but was out cold in a minute…..

_End Of Flashback_


	8. Chapter 7

**There is a sexual encounter at the end of this chapter. It's not long, but it's there. So this is a warning to anyone who does not wish to be disturbed or just plain don't want to read it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Aerrow let tears roll down his face as he remembered, he didn't help keep the Sky Knight building safe. They now used it as Dark Ace personal supply for blood.

"It's not fair. Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong. If I did then I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Aerrow said looking to the sky.

"Calling to heaven won't work, Aerrow."

Aerrow spun around and was face to face with the blood red eyes, of Dark Ace himself.

"I…I need your help, Dark Ace." Aerrow said knelling and bowing his head.

Dark Ace pulled Aerrow up.

"You are wise coming to me. What do you need?" he asked walking up the hill, Aerrow walking behind, becoming more scared, worried and untrusting every step he took.

"Look. I'm turning into a Lycan, and I need you to help me get rid of the curse."

Dark Ace stopped dead, Aerrow stopping as well, confused.

"You…want….to….get…rid…of…it?" Dark Ace asked, disgust hung in his words, as he slowly turned around. "Why would you want to get rid of such a curse? Being a Lycan is better then anything. You have heightened senses, you become more attractive especially when you're in heat…."

Dark Ace paused in mid sentence.

"Dark Ace?"

"We'll talk inside."

He grabbed Aerrow's arm and rushed them inside, slamming the door and locking it.

"Umm….what's going on?"

"Nothing. But I can't help you Aerrow. The curse will consume you until you forget who your family is, who your friends are. Until you are a creature craving flesh and killing anyone for it." Dark Ace explained, but an evil smirk following after. "But once you taste the rawness of flesh, then you'll be happy for what you are becoming. Come, I'll show you."

Dark Ace started walking, as Aerrow cautiously followed.

"Now sit down. I want you to try something." Dark Ace said.

"Why am I in your kitchen?"

"Sit!" Dark Ace barked.

Aerrow quickly took a seat and looked around.

'_Not a very bright house. It looks so depressing and vampiric. Well, he is a vampire. What is he doing? Why am I in his kitchen…he said he wanted me to try something. I'm turning into a Lycan. He said I would crave raw flesh…is he getting me raw meat?_' Aerrow thought.

Dark Ace came through the kitchen doors, with a living person, hands chained behind his back, tears of blood as he walked in front of Dark Ace.

"Eat this man." he order pushing the man to Aerrow.

Aerrow could see fear and tears in the mans eyes, pleading for life.

"I can't. He's innocent. He doesn't deserve to die. I also won't eat someone living. I plain refuse to eat any flesh, raw." Aerrow protested.

Dark Ace laughed, as dark demonic echo followed.

"Believe me, Aerrow. Once you are a Lycan, you won't care if their living or not."

Aerrow looked at the man and closed his eyes, as he put his mouth to the mans arm. He bit hard and ripped the flesh right off the bone. Then man screamed, as Dark Ace was enjoying watching Aerrow, eat the man alive.

"Alright. You've had enough." Dark Ace said taking the man and dirking the him clean.

Aerrow leaned back and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then his eyes went wide and almost puked up his guts.

"What did I just do?"

"You ate a man." Dark Ace said throwing the body out the open window.

Aerrow gagged and felt dizzy. His mouth hurt and so did his ears.

"It looks like you are turning faster."

"Why?"

"You have much sharper teeth and pointy ears. Much like a wolves."

"Dark Ace, am I dreaming?"

"No. You are living life and not dreaming."

Aerrow screamed and fell to his knees. He kissed Dark Ace's feet and looked up as Dark Ace looked down.

"Please, make me human again."

"I can't. Once it's there. It stays there for good. No way of getting rid of it."

Dark Ace kicked Aerrow away and walked to the library as Aerrow followed.

"But you've had this curse for longer then you think."

Aerrow tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"This curse has been in your family for generations. You said your last name is Nomaice?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Dark Ace searched through all the books in the library until he came to a big black leather book. He pulled it out and set it on the table. On the cover of the book were the words, 'Nomaice Family Tree' written in gold.

"My whole families in there?"

"Yes. All the way from the beginning of time, to you."

Dark Ace opened the book and flipped through all the pages, finding the middle of the page was were Aerrow's name was and looked up from it.

"Read down till you get to you."

Aerrow listened but was still very confused why Dark Ace was treating him like he was an equal.

Aerrow read down the page until he hit a name that crossed his memory.

"Aaron Nomaice?" he asked.

"Yes. The Aaron I told you about so long ago. That was your father, Aerrow." Dark Ace explained.

"That's impossible. My fathers name was Anertia."

"Step fathers don't count."

"But…my mother never mentioned a Aaron."

"Because when you were little and your father was very sick. You were starving, being a young Lycan, you needed meat and your parents couldn't afford meat, because they were very poor, so your father wanted you to live. Your mother put you in your fathers bed and left, as you ate him alive. Then your mother married Anertia, he was rich and very wealthy. He provided meat and a home for you and your mother. But you hated your mother. She married another man and forgot your other father, as for you were to young to remember how he died. Eventually you had it and slit your mothers throat while she was sleeping. Then you torched the house. It burnt to the ground, thus how you ended up on the streets, met your friends and so on."

Aerrow was speechless. He couldn't comprehend what Dark Ace had said.

"I killed my parents and burned our house down?"

"Yes."

"But it makes no sense. You said the Sky Knight council killed him."

"I did say that because we were not alone. If I told you what really happened to your parents when your friends were around, your friends might leave you and fear you."

"True. But why do you care? Or did you care?"

"Because, you have no business knowing why."

Aerrow fell backwards on a chair.

"Fine. How do you know all this?"

"I'm a Malkavian Vampire. Gifted with insight and insanity."

"So you had a vision and saw all this happening?"

"Yes. I was quite amused by it."

"You were amused, by me killing my family? You fucker."

"No. I'm a Malkavian Vampire, who doesn't care about how anyone feels. I show no mercy."

Aerrow growled.

He tackled Ace and bared his sharp teeth, only to find Dark Ace laugh.

"Silly, Lycan. I am leader of all Atmos. I could send my Creatures to kill your friends if you want."

Aerrow looked Dark Ace in the eyes and saw he wasn't kidding.

"Fine."

Aerrow got off him and stood.

"Tell me more about being a Lycan." Aerrow said sitting on a chair and crossing is arms.

"Well," Ace said standing, "you crave flesh, as I said. Once you get in heat, heat is where you get so horny, your willing to fuck anything, you will send off heat waves, that other Lycans, male and female, will come to you. You will become irresistible to girls, and they be all over you, begging for you to be their boyfriend. Heat will also last for a year."

Aerrow put a hand to his chin thinking.

'_Have all the girls around me? Domino would be more attracted to me. Also, I do love the taste off flesh. Perhaps being a Lycan won't be so bad. It might actually be fun._' Aerrow thought.

"I'm glad you think that." Dark Ace said.

Then a loud pounding on the front wooden doors.

"I'll answer it." Aerrow said.

He stood, from the black leather chair and walked to the front doors. Opening them to find Domino, wet and crying.

"Dark Ace sir, have…"

Domino stopped as she looked up at Aerrow.

"Aerrow?"

"Domino, why are you here?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"I was looking for you and I was going to ask Dark Ace for help, but you're here."

She launched herself into Aerrow's arms.

"I was going to come back. I was just learning about my history and what else Lycans do. It's just Finn got on my nerves. I ask for a friend and he turns his back on me. Well, why don't you come in out of the rain."

Aerrow put his arm around Domino and lead her into the house.

"Now, why, Aerrow, did you bring a human into my household?" Dark Ace asked walking into the entranceway, making a big impression on Domino.

"She's my girlfriend. I can't just leave her out in the rain."

"True." he turned to Domino. "What is your name?"

"Domino, Dark Ace sir." she said, sighing.

Aerrow growled.

Domino stood up straight and looked at Aerrow, fear burning in her eyes, as anger burned in his.

"As you can see, he is becoming more of a Lycan. Sharp teeth, pointy ears, growling. All signs he's changing fast."

"He's not going to hurt me is he?"

"No. I would never hurt the one I love." Aerrow said surprised Domino would ask that.

"Well, it's getting late. Do you two wish to sleep here?" Dark Ace asked.

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you."

Dark Ace nodded and headed up the stairs. Once Aerrow heard a door close, he turned to Domino.

"Why would you think I would hurt you? Even becoming a Lycan, I never would. Do you trust me?" Aerrow asked anger building in his soul.

"Of course I trust you. It's just when you growled at me, I got scared. I never heard you growl before."

"I growled because you sighed at Dark Ace. I think you like him."

Domino paused. She never thought it would be a big deal to Aerrow if she had a small crush on Dark Ace.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Domino covered her mouth and stared Aerrow straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Aerrow. I have a small crush on Dark Ace. But I love you way more."

Aerrow said nothing. He blew past Domino, up the stairs and slammed the door to the spare room.

Domino cried and ran up the stairs knocking on Dark Ace's bedroom door. The door opened and Dark Ace stood there topless and in boxers.

"Yes?"

"Um…could I sleep with you tonight? Aerrow and I had a fight, and I really need to be with someone." she said.

"Yes, come in."

Dark Ace stepped aside as Domino walked in, before Dark Ace closed the door, smirking.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked massaging her shoulders.

"I accidentally said I had a small crush on you…and you are standing behind me."

"I am."

"Well, I have a crush on you."

She blushed, as Dark Ace turned her around. She looked into his hypnotizing blood red eyes and was lost.

Dark Ace on the other hand, felt this was a good time to take advantage of her. So he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Domino jerked, but gave into his tempting lips. Domino pressed her body against Dark Ace, wanting more then just kissing.

"You know, I haven't had sex in over two million years. It would be nice to have it again." he said against her lips.

"Well, I haven't had it for a while to. Maybe we can help each other out by fucking each other."

"I would like that."

They continued kissing as Dark Ace lead them to the bed. He sat down, Domino on his lap, before Domino bent down, took out his cock and stuck it in her mouth.

"Domino." Dark Ace moaned, entwining his hands in her hair. She was sucking and licking at the same time, her tongue occasionally swirling around the head making Ace see stars in his eyes.

"Yes, Domino." he moaned again.

Once Domino dipped her tongue in the slit, he lost it and came. Domino swallowed all of it, before taking his boxers off, leaving him naked to Domino's eyes.

Dark Ace smirked and pulled Domino onto his lap.

"What about you?" he purred into her ear.

"I'll get naked to. Be patient."

Domino stood and undressed herself, slowly, taunting Dark Ace with her body. Once fully naked she hopped on Dark Ace and rode him. Both him and Domino moaned. She dug her fingernails into Dark Ace's shoulders causing blood. She pushed her hips up and down, as he played with her breasts.

"Oh, god, Ace." she moaned.

She rode him faster, Dark Ace pushing his ups as well giving it a more intense feeling.

"Oh, fuck. Ace." she moaned louder.

He found the right angel and hit her sweet spot

"Ace!" she screamed.

"Domino, I'm coming."

"Yes, cum Ace."

Dark Ace pushed up one last time, before he stiffened and released his seed inside of her.

"Ace." she moaned out long.

Dark Ace collapsed backwards on the bed, Domino falling on him.

"That was amazing. You have a big fucking cock."

"Thank you. Now, it's best we go to sleep." he said.

"Good idea."

Domino slowly got off him, whining as she did. Dark Ace stood and pulled the blankets down, so he and Domino, could crawl into bed.

Domino crawled in as Ace crawled in beside her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. Both of them fell asleep, unaware Aerrow was listening.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Aerrow was heart broken. He let tears fall down his face, before anger built in his soul. He barged through the doors, waking Domino and Dark Ace up.

"Aerrow. This isn't what it looks like."

"I know it is. You two had sex last night. I heard as I was going to come in and apologize to you. But no. It's obvious to me, that you love Dark Ace, more then me. So why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend? Because I'm breaking up with you. You broke my heart Domino."

Aerrow left as Domino broke out in tears holding Dark Ace close.

"I should never of done that. Aerrow hates me. I broke his heart. I love him. I wanted to get married to him. I wanted to have kids with him." she sobbed. "I love him, but now I broke his heart. What should I do Dark Ace?"

"The best thing you can do. Is to stay away from him."

"What? Why?"

"if a Lycan gets angry, they'll kill anything they see. They want to murder everyone, if their heart gets broken, especially the one who broke their heart. Aerrow would never come near you if you were around me."

"Alright. I'll stay near you. What about my friends? Piper and Finn. Will they be safe?"

"Did one of them piss Aerrow off?"

"Only Finn."

"Then he's as good as dead."

"No. My life is going to hell."

"Sounds like it."

"Dark Ace. Please I need your help to make everything better with Aerrow."

Dark Ace sat up and leaned against the head board. Domino looked at Dark Ace, pleading him to help.

"Oh….fine. I'll help you. I'll try to make Aerrow love you again."

Dark Ace stood, pulled on pants and walked out of the room. Domino quickly changed and followed him. He walked to the library and pulled out a big black dusty book. He blew the dust away and the writing on it was in a language Domino, didn't understand.

_WdÁfJFV ÃmessÃ À¥' JLlfrcYtuv_

"It stands for ancient spells for witchcraft." he said.

"What language?"

"Ancient Latin. What the witches used to write with."

"Witches were real?" Domino asked surprised.

"Very. There are still a few witches left. They stay in hiding. As a matter of fact, my old friend is a witch. You and her would get along just fine. She'll also help with the love spell. Hold the book. I need to get her."

Dark Ace handed her the book and left.

"This things heavy." she said.

"I know. It's a thick book. Lot's of good love spells." a female said walking into the room with Dark Ace beside her.

"Domino, this is Thea Windfalls. Thea, this is Domino Doomlet."

"Hello." she said shaking Domino's hand.

Domino was stunned by her beauty. She had long, white, blond hair, with a gold ban around her forehead, stunning eclectic, blue eyes, pale yet perfect skin. She was wearing a white bra with gold straps, white translucent ribbons around her right arm, flowing as she walked. Around her waist was a long white skirt, with gold chain belt and attached to it was a small silvery gray pouch. She was slim and had no shoes on.

"May I say, you look…stunning. You're a witch? I never met one before."

"Thank you. I'm a natural born witch and I'd be pleased to help you get your boyfriend back."

"Thank you."

"It would be my pleasure. Now hand me my spell book."

"Alright. Here."

Domino passed the heavy spell book over to Thea. Thea flipped through the pages and found a one love spell. She read over it and looked up at Domino.

"Do you have a silver ring?" Thea asked. "And, Acey. Can you hold this book."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes, but put the book on a stand by the wall.

"I said hold it."

"It's on a stand. You can read it easier that way." Dark Ace said plopping on the chair, resting his head on his hands.

"Anyway, do you have a silver ring?"

"Yes. I'm wearing it right now."

He stood and held his hand out to Thea. That's when Domino noticed a small broken mirror engraved on the ring.

"What's that Dark Ace?" Domino asked holding his hand and looking at the ring.

"The symbol for the Malkavians. A broken mirror represents our insanity." Dark Ace explained.

"Neat."

"Now had me your ring."

Thea gently took the ring off Dark Ace's finger and walked to the door.

"Come Domino. Ace…"

"I'll stay in here. And it's Dark Ace, to you."

"Oh don't be you. Come on Domino."

Thea kissed Dark Ace's cheek and walked with Domino to the backyard.

"Are you and Dark Ace dating?" Domino asked looking back and seeing Dark Ace through the window, sitting on the chair.

Thea laughed and looked at Domino.

"No. We were once, but we decided to go our separate ways, but stay friends. Why? Do you like him?" Thea answered and asked.

"Well….kind of. I love Aerrow, but I have a small crush on Dark Ace. I'm attracted to the bad boy type."

"Dark Ace isn't a bad boy. More like evil, misunderstood, lonely, guy." Thea said hanging her head low.

"What do you mean?"

"Dark Ace has had much hardship in his life. He killed his parents on free will, he murdered his little sister, with a smile, he never shows emotion, except, anger. But deep, deep down he has a soft side, in his brick of a heart. The only thing he truly wants is someone to love him. See him for him. Not the monster on the outside. It's the reason me and him broke up. I saw his nice side and it scared me. So I broke up with him. It was a stupid move, but the past is the past. I now look to the future, as he should."

Domino felt truly sorry for him. As she looked back at Dark Ace through the window, she saw him looking right back. She waved and he nodded and went back to reading a book Domino didn't notice he had till now.

"Now tell me about Aerrow. It doesn't seem like a bad boy type of name." Thea said holding her head up again.

"Well, he has red messy, kind of spiky, hair, a mild skin tone, on the skinny but strong side, emerald green eyes, his wonderful smile that always brightened up my day, his voice is like an angel, his white button down shirt, that he usually wears partly open to revel part of his six pack, kind of baggy blue denim jeans. His personality is not a bad boy, but a sweet, caring, loving man. He does have his perverted side, but that's why I love him. He never wanted to hurt anyone."

While she was saying all this, she imagined him. The way she described. He was smiling at her and laughing as they talked. He was holding her and kissing her.

"But I hurt him. He doesn't love me anymore."

Domino cried as Thea held her.

"I'm sorry Domino. But this spell will help Aerrow come back to you."

"I hope so. I miss….."

"Get in here!" Dark Ace yelled.

"Why?"

"Ger in here now!"

Thea and Domino looked at each other before taking off back into the mansion. Once in, Dark Ace slammed the door and locked it.

"What is it Dark Ace?"

"Cannibals. There's at least twenty out there." Dark Ace said looking out the window.

"But you two are alright. I mean, they wouldn't eat a supernatural. Would they?"

"Yes. They'd eat anything moving.""As long as your okay Domino, then were fine."

Domino turned and hugged Finn and Piper.

"Oh, god. You two are okay." Domino said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" they asked together.

Domino pulled away and looked at Dark Ace, which Piper blushed as Finn gave him the evil eye.

"I already can tell, you, Piper, you seem to like me, as Finn, you seem to dislike me. But Domino said that because, when you pissed Aerrow off, Finn, he would probably would of killed you. When a Lycan gets angry they usually end up killing."

"Would he still be angry if I apologized?" Finn asked softening on Dark Ace.

"If you could…."

Dark Ace was caught off but the front door being smashed in.

"Hide." he whispered to them.

They nodded and hid in the attic, quietly going up the creaky stairs. Dark Ace however was prepared to fight. Even though he may die for good.

Dark Ace fought, not wiling to go down with out a fight. He tried everything he could do. He punched, kicked, bit, but was loosing the fight. He did eventually go down once a cannibal bit and tore off a chunk of skin off his leg, as one ripped off skin from his shoulder. Dark Ace fell to the ground and closed his eyes, waiting to be killed. But, all her heard was a howl. He opened his eyes and looked at a wolf, that transformed into Aerrow.

"Aerrow?" Dark Ace asked.

"You need some help. Domino! Finn! Piper! Help Dark Ace!" Aerrow yelled up the stairs.

Immediately Domino and Finn came down the stairs, followed by Thea and Piper a little after.

"Help Dark Ace. I'll take care of the rest." Aerrow ordered turning to the cannibals.

"Alright." Finn said.

Aerrow ran into the crowd of flesh eating cannibals, as the rest helped Dark Ace. Thea took out herbs of healing out of her pouch and placed them on Dark Ace's leg and shoulder, healing him quickly and without pain. Domino looked up from Dark Ace to see, blood and dead bodies lying everywhere.

"There. All dead, only a few got away." Aerrow said wiping his mouth from blood.

His eyes locked with Domino's for a brief second, before looking to Thea.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Thea Windfalls." she said looking him up and down. "and who are you?"

"Steffon Cody Aerrow Nomaice, preferred to be called Aerrow."

"So you're Aerrow?"

"Yes."

"Domino was right. You look exactly as she described. You're right, he does have a nice body."

Aerrow looked to Domino as she went wide eyed and looked at Thea.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that." she said blushing.

"Well….Aerrow would you ever forgive Domino?"

Aerrow put a hand to his chin and thought.

"I would. But what happened is something quite hard to forgive."

"I can tell Aerrow, you do miss Domino and want her back, but she can't help it if she has a small crush on me." Dark Ace said standing with the help of Finn and Thea.

"Yeah. She even told me herself. She was going to say, before Dark Ace called us in, I miss him." Thea said taking her herbs off the ground, where they fell when Dark Ace stood.

Aerrow thought more, before he turned to Domino.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was so upset and I was acting so….."

She stopped as soft lips were pressed against hers.

"It's alright Domino. I forgive you." Aerrow whispered against her lips.

Domino smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around Aerrow's neck and kissed his back.

"Now that you two forgive each other……do you want to tell them Aerrow, or should I?" Dark Ace asked grabbing Aerrow's shoulders, noticing the red mark on his neck from the last time they met.

"Perhaps, you can." Aerrow said looking Dark Ace in the eyes.

Thea saw something in both of their eyes when they looked at each other. She studied it carefully and realised they were talking to each other through their eyes.

"Aerrow has always been a Lycan. Ever since he was born. He murdered his parents and step father as he burned their house to the ground." Dark Ace explained, pulling Aerrow's shirt collar down, now seeing he still had the fang marks.

"That's….don't hurt us. Aerrow may I say I'm sorry for backing away from you." Finn said.

"I forgive you."

Dark Ace looked at them all and left the room to his study, with a lit fireplace, a desk, bookshelves and a carpet. On the wall he had a giant portrait of his father. He was tall, strong, black hair with a green hue, black and red mixed eyes, he had creamy pale perfect skin and a evil smirk much like Dark Ace's.

"Father. I know I don't ask advice from you much, but is there a way to away to say to Domino that Aerrow is never going to be the same and probably kill her?" he asked the portrait.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"At least we know you aren't going to hurt us." Finn said.

"And if I do dare leave a scratch on you then I'm truly deeply sorry." Aerrow said lifting his collar back up from where Dark Ace pulled it down.

"So……Thea, are you single?" Finn asked putting the moves on Thea.

Thea looked at Finn and flicked his nose then kissing it.

"Yes. Why?" she asked making her voice seductive.

"Because I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Like a date."

"Uh….no. I'm not interested."

Finn's mouth fell open and looked wide eyed at Thea.

"What? You're rejecting me? How can you? I'm so fucking sexy and hot."

"In your dreams perhaps."

Domino, Aerrow and Piper laughed.

"You got burned Finn. Hey where's Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked looking around the room.

"Probably in his study." Thea answered.

"Where's that?"

"Just through that door."

"Thanks."

Aerrow gave Domino a kiss before walking through the door and seeing Dark Ace looking at the portrait of a man.

"Dark Ace?"

"Yes Aerrow?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was asking for my father for an answer. Advice is more like it."

"That's your father?" Aerrow asked staring at the intimidating man on the wall.

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"He was a man that showed no mercy."

"Could you tell me about him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Alright. Sit down and I will tell you about my father."

Aerrow took a seat on the couch near the wall as Dark Ace stood before him. The way Aerrow was looking at him, reminded Dark Ace of a little kid intent on learning more of his favourite subject. So he started his story.

"My father was a man of great power. He ran a company called, Crystal Labs Association. He created crystals and tested them on people, trying to help Atmos. He did create the Creatures, but they were good, before I happened. But I'll get to that later. Anyway, he was busy one day, when a man came in and told him some things that he never told me…."

"Sorry to interrupt, but how old where you when this happened?" Aerrow asked.

"I was old. But in human years I would have been twenty."

"How old are you now? In human and vampire years."

"Human years I am twenty nine, but vampire years is to much to say."

"Alright. Please continue."

"As I was saying. The man said things my father never told me. But after that day he began acting weird. He acted, evil. Sinister. Morbid. He eventually killed my little sister, Lamina. She was stabbed till she died. He did end up killing every one in our family. Once he turned to killing me, I killed him in return, but his evil spirit….it needed another body, so it decide I would be the best. It made me into what my father was. Cruel and evil. So being what I am I set loose the Creatures, which I created to become evil. Thus they broke out of the lab and started to take over the terra's with me as their leader."

Dark Ace finished with a wicked evil grin. He looked at Aerrow, who looked intrigued and slightly scared.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am shocked you did that. You betrayed all of Atmos and you don't care. I…I admire you for it." Aerrow said shocked at his own words.

"Thank you Aerrow. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Aerrow……you're going to end up dying."

Aerrow's eyes widened as he stood and was about to leave before Dark Ace grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean die as in forever, I meant your soul will die. You will eventually become a flesh eating monster. I might have told you this before but I'm refreshing your memory."

Aerrow relaxed his body from tensing his body.

"I remember." was all Aerrow said.

Aerrow bolted out of the room and outside into the rain. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky.

"My life is a living Hell!" he yelled.

"Domino, may I speak with you?" Dark Ace asked.

"Yes."

He led Domino to his study and sat her on the couch.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" she asked slightly scared.

"Aerrow is going to never be the same and he will kill you. All of you if he is not killed." Dark Ace said.

Domino's heart stopped as her breathing hitched.

"He wouldn't. Right? He loves me."

"Love is nothing to a Lycan."

Domino felt tears well up in her eyes, as they slowly spilled out over her cheeks.

"But I haven't told anybody this yet but there is a way to cure his curse."

Domino's head shot up towards Dark Ace, starring at him with an almost pleading look.

"How?"

"Thea has a special potion that will transform any Creature back to human. So all Aerrow has to do is drink it then he'll be back to being human….even though he was never one to begin with."

"Thank you Dark Ace."

She jumped up from the couch and hugged Dark Ace.

"You're welcome. Now let's go tell the others."

Domino let go of Dark Ace, as she and him walked out of the room, back to the rest of them.

"Where'd you two go?" Piper asked.

"Dark Ace knows away to make Aerrow human." Domino said happiness clear in her voice.

"That's awesome. Aerrow won't be a monster anymore." Finn said.

"No matter what I'm always going to be a monster to you all."

Finn's eyes widened as Aerrow's voice swayed around him.

"Aerrow?" Finn asked.

"You're a fucking asshole."

"But Aerrow, Dark Ace knows how to make you human." Domino said hugging Aerrow.

"I don't want to be human."

All their heads, including Dark Ace's, turned to Aerrow. His eyes displayed no emotion, except anger.

"Why? I thought that's what you wanted?" Dark Ace asked cautiously taking steps toward Aerrow.

"It was, until I found out I was born like that. I want to stay the way I was born. I want to stay a Lycan."

Aerrow felt Domino stiffen as she slowly pulled away and backed into Dark Ace's arms.

"Come on Aerrow." Dark Ace held his hand out to Thea. Thea handed him a vile with purple liquid in it. "Drink this and it will make you human." "I don't want to be a fucking human!" Aerrow yelled.

He knocked the vile out of Dark Ace hand and it smashed to the floor, the liquid spilling over the floor.

"Aerrow. Come on. Don't be irrational."

Aerrow stepped back and dashed out of the house.

"Shit. We can't find him or chase him. Lycans can hide in any environment and they have wicked speed." Dark Ace said looking out the window and squinting trying to find the red head in the wind rain and dark.

"I hate this. I wish this was only a fucking nightmare. That I would wake up and everything would be normal. No Lycans. No sirens. No vampires. Just humans. For all our sakes." Domino sobbed into Dark Ace's chest.

Dark Ace held her.

"It's alright Domino. We'll help Aerrow." he said.

"How? He smashed the vile and know the liquid is all over the floor. He may be a dog, but I don't think he'll lick it up from the floor."

"Well….Thea what can we do? You're a witch. Do something."

"Hey, it's not like I can magically turn Aerrow human." Thea protested wiping the liquid up with a towel.

"Can't you?"

"I can only do that if they truly want to be a human. I have had many Creature's come to me asking to be human again. But once they are, they turn to cannibals, missing their Creature side."

"Explains the cannibals." Finn muttered.

"Well, what do we do?" Piper asked.

Dark Ace let go of Domino and walked out into the dark, wind and rain.

"What is it Dark Ace?" Domino asked.

"We have to kill Aerrow." he said with no emotion at all.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"We can't kill Aerrow. If he dies then…I don't know what I do." Domino sobbed grabbing Dark Ace's arm pleading for him to live.

Dark Ace looked at Domino then back to the trees.

"I'm sorry. We have no choice. I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have too."

"Please. No. Aerrow may become a monster…….."

Domino stopped as she realised she called Aerrow a monster.

"Now do you realise what he is becoming?" Finn asked.

"Yes. But still doesn't change the fact that I'll miss him when he dies." Domino said.

"We all have to die sometime. I'm just making Aerrow's life shorter then it needs to be." Dark Ace said.

He walked forward into the trees watching and waiting, for any sign of movement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Aerrow." he said.

Dark Ace whipped around as he heard bushes and trees rustling. Out of the dark came Aerrow.

"Do you want something?" he asked irritation in his voice.

"Yeah. You need die, Aerrow."

"Why? I thought you wanted more Creature's to control or rule over."

"Not you. You are the out of control type. So die."

Dark Ace ran to Aerrow as Aerrow ran to Dark Ace, in a head on collision. Aerrow clawed and bit, as Dark Ace jabbed with a dagger he pulled from his boot. Little did they know, that Domino was watching them fight, slight tears falling from her eyes, knowing one of her loves would die. But she was hoping that, Aerrow would die.

"No. I can't be thinking this. Aerrow's been with me through good and bad, tough and easy. I still want to marry him, have kids with him and do everything a married couple would do." Domino said to herself.

"Love is a tough thing. I know when I loved Dark Ace, it was tough because he was always so busy." Thea said coming up to Domino and putting her hands on Domino's shoulders.

"I know, but…..have you ever love two people and want one to die, but that's the one you want to spend your rest of your life with?" Domino asked.

"No. But you simply want Aerrow to die, because you don't want him to be a monster the rest of his life. You want him to be out of this misery." Thea said.

"You're right. That is true. Kill Aerrow……"

Domino paused and jumped out of her hiding place in between the boys.

"No! I can't let you kill Aerrow, Dark Ace. I love him, but I also love you. For my sake can't you please let Aerrow live?"

"I'm shocked. You want me to live?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes. Aerrow, I want to marry you, I wanna have kids with you, I want to grow old with you."

Aerrow smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Domino."

"I love you too."

Aerrow held her tight as he cried.

"Ha. His Lycan sexual attraction is making you think and says these things. Aerrow, you like to play her on. You like to make her think you love her then crush her like you did before. But with you dead, she'll be much happier with me." Dark Ace said.

"You know these are real tears that she cried. I hate to see her in tears." Aerrow said through gritted teeth.

"But she doesn't want you to live. She wants you dead so you are no longer a monster."

"I don't care what you say! I know that could never be true!" Aerrow yelled.

Domino felt terribly guilty as it was true. She did want Aerrow dead, but to put him out of his misery.

"You just don't want to hear the truth. You want to believe that she loves you."

"This is all a lie. Isn't it Domino?"

"I want you dead Aerrow."

Domino covered her mouth as she felt Aerrow's heart stop for a second. Aerrow then did something he never thought he would do. He grew his claws and dragged them along Domino's back, leaving deep, bleeding cuts. Domino screamed as Dark Ace acted on impulse. He grabbed Domino and pulled her away from Aerrow, while cutting Aerrow's arm. Aerrow winced at the pain, then reality caught up with him. He looked at Domino, crying and being held by Dark Ace. He then backed away slowly, then took off running. Dark Ace looked at his dagger and through it, hitting Aerrow in the back, as Aerrow fell over in pain.

"Aerrow!" Domino yelled.

She broke out of Dark Ace's grasp and ran for Aerrow, dropping to her knees once at his body.

"Aerrow? Talk to me. Please." Domino pleaded.

"Domino. Go, be with Dark Ace. I'm sorry I hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy." Aerrow said weakly.

"I am happy. Happy with you. I need you Aerrow."

Domino started to cry.

"Will you live?" she asked quietly.

"Perhaps. I may not survive to tell you this one thing. So I'll tell you now. Domino, the one goal in my life was to find a women, a soul mate," Aerrow spat out blood, "the one who I would be with forever and ever. And when I first saw you, I knew you were her. The girl I saw every night when I slept. I knew you were her." Aerrow smiled up at her.

She smiled back and kissed his lips, dripping with blood from his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe my love."

"Get away from him!" Dark Ace yelled, running toward them.

Domino got up and stopped Dark Ace from coming closer.

"Please Dark Ace. He needs help. He's not a monster he's in need of help."

"He deserves to……where is he?" Dark Ace asked as he looked up from Domino, to see Aerrow gone and the bloody dagger on the ground where Aerrow used to be.

"He was right there." Domino stressed.

"Look. Something's engraved in the ground." Piper said.

"What does it say?" Finn asked as Domino relaxed into Dark Ace's arms.

"It says, Domino, go with Dark Ace. You'll be better with him. Don't bother looking for me, I'm probably off in the woods somewhere. I love you Domino. Be safe my love." Piper read.

Domino cried into Dark Ace's shoulder as she possibly thought Aerrow could be dying somewhere.

"It's best to listen to him, Domino." Dark Ace said stroking her hair,

"I know. I'll miss him though. Be safe Aerrow." she said. "Be safe."


	12. Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_

Dark Ace thought he killed me by throwing the dagger at me and hitting me. But when I disappeared they all got a shock. Now I just am living in the trees and hiding in the rocks watching Domino and Dark Ace become a family. He wants to have kids with her, I know it. But I can tell Domino is still missing me. Will I ever go back to Domino? Maybe. Once I know I can trust myself around humans. Piper and Finn are still as close as ever. They won't leave each others side. But there is one question that bugs me. Will I ever become me again? Or will I stay a monster forever? I guess some question will be answered in time as some will probably never be answered. Now I must leave for I see Domino on the move. I want to make sure she is in no harm. I remember my last words to her were, "Be safe, my love."

As I howl to the moon and see her shake I wish I could hold her and whisper soothing words to her. I can here her say my name, "Aerrow."

"I'm here my love. I'll never let anything happen to you." is what I want to say.

But I guess I have to let her be held by Dark Ace whenever there is a howl in the night.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I should do a sequal. It feels like I left some loose ends in this part and if I do a sequal then maybe all the losse ends will be tied up. Anyway if you want me to do a sequal then leave your reveiws.


End file.
